Blind Legacy: A Tales of Legendia story
by Blondiiloli
Summary: Ok, I know I posted this already, but I went back and edited it to make it beter.  Summary: Munlight, a girl from the fallen lands. Jay, a strategist from the Legacy. How can two people have such a complex pull on one another? JayXOC and others!


Author's note: Hey everyone, this is my second true Tales of Legendia story. I guess I should explain a few of the aspects of the story then, huh?

The story starts at the END OF CHAPTER 2 in the main quest of the game, where the party meets a strange girl named Munlight. I plan to follow the basic story of Tales of Legendia, although not the same dialogue. I'll be creative, but I'll try to keep most of the funny points in the game in it. I hope you guys enjoy my second story Well, I don't want to give too much away…so…BEGIN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Legenida. I do own Munlight and Natshia.

Prologue

Before the Main Quest

_ Flames shot up from beneath her pallid feet, creating columns of fire to the ceiling. She was engulfed in a small bubble, wearing a white blouse and tie, with a red dress coat and red miniskirt. Two coattails flowed from the coat, down to her knees, which were clothed in red and white striped stockings and bunny slippers that would make the average person raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Her think bangs drifted in front of her eyes, long crimson hair strands flowed form her head, suspended in the liquid of the bubble._

_A ray of light shot up from the light house_

_The room began to quake. Rock feel from the ceiling above, flame shot up with more force from the floor. Their roars created a feeling of terror in the Fire monument as they shot through the roof. The four pillars surrounding the girl's body began to crumble like they were made of cheap wood. At last, the sphere surrounding the female child burst like a balloon, sending her hurling to the ground with a thud._

_The quake stopped_

_The girl stirred_

_Her cerulean eyes greeted the room around her with confusion. She let out a soft moan and attempted to prop herself up on her elbows. Though despite her efforts to support herself, her thin arms gave out from under her, forcing her head back to the ground where she lay for a few exaggerated seconds before forcing herself back up. She clutched onto a stump from one of the pillars and painfully brought herself to her feet. It had been years since she stood on those feet, since the soles had touched the dirt floors of the Fire Monument. She looked left and right through blurry eyes._

_"Where…am…I?" She muttered in a soft spoken monotone .She placed her hand on the ground in front of her, feeling at the familiar surface. There was something there though, on the ground. It was soft, like plush. Wrapping her fingers around it, she felt the entire object. Then she lifted up a pink stuffed animal rabbit. It was torn and forlorn, but still in tact._

_"Dir…dir?" She muttered, rubbing her hand on the smooth fabric of the animal. The button eye on the left was gone. She took in a deep breath of astonishment, bringing her left forefinger to her right eye. She waved the finger, slowly in front of the eye._

_She couldn't see anything_

_She jumped up, finally finding the strength to stand on her feet, "I can't see…Dir…Do you know why I can't see?" She muttered sullenly to herself, asking questions in a room where no one else stood. She picked up the bunny and stared at it through her good eye, "When did I lose my eye sight?" She said without any hint of emotion._

_Now on her feet, she scanned the walls of the monument, searching for anything she was familiar to. This was her home, but yet it was a whole other world. Aside form the red walls and broken floors, the only thing to stand out to her was the exit. She slowly shambled to the doorway, clutching the frame when she approached it._

_"Gosh Munny, you all ready out of shape? So much for a Superior Flame!" A mocking voice chided from behind the crimson haired girl._

_Beads of sweat dripped from Munlight's forehead as she weakly turned her head. She drew in a deep breath, her narrow eyes forming a suspicious glare, "Who is there?"_

_"Munlight, you couldn't have already forgotten me could you?" A figure materialized from a burst of flames. She was a girl who looked about sixteen years old, with her silky black hair tied tightly into a ponytail with a few loose strands framing her porcelain skin. She wore a blue Chinese shirt and a blue pleated skirt. A yellow hibiscus flower decorated her head. Tall black boots glided up her slender legs and she smirked and folded her arms across her chest. _

_Munlight further narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better picture of who this girl was. She let go of the door frame and held up her hand in front of her face. The mysterious girl mirrored her move, pressing her palm to Munlight's, "Do you remember me now?"_

_Munlight's eyes jolted open fully as if she had been hit by a climatic flashback, "Natshia?"_

_The girl nodded quickly, "See? You remember!"_

_Munlight starred blankly, "We need to leave Natshia."_

_"Is this how you say hi to your only friend?" Natshia placed her hands firmly on her hips. But Munlight was already half way out of the monument._

_Seeing the outside world was a definite sight. Munlight shielded her eyes from the sun, glancing back to see if Natshia was still behind her. No one was behind her._

_"Dir…" She murmured eerily._

_"I'm still here." Natshia clasped her hands together, "You look too cute when you're worried about me Munny!" Munlight rolled her eyes again. Natshia beamed, "Hey Mun, you look pretty beat, actually you just look unattractive." she pointed to a purple blanket laying on a rock near the entrance to the Fire Monument. Munlight eyed the cover with a noticeable amount of irritation. She picked it up from where it draped lazily over the stone and threw it over her head. The blanket was long enough that it covered most of her body, with the exception of her face which peered out from the cloth._

_"Better?" she hissed irately, clutching both the stuffed rabbit and holding the blanket around her._

_Natshia nodded, giving her friend the thumbs up sign. Munlight snubbed the sign of approval and continued away from the monument, "That tower…" She looked in the direction of a large tower that reached into the sky. Stories upon stories stacked into a never ending pillar of a pure white tint, "It wasn't here when I was here lat time…"_

_Natshia bit her lip._

_"I wonder where it leads to…dir…" Munlight wandered towards the tower with a hesitant Natshia on her heels._

_"Munny, maybe we shouldn't"_

_But it was too late; Munlight had stepped on the pedestal and activated the elevator up, her seal slippers squeaking with the rhythm of her feet.. _

_(Well I suppose she must find out the truth someday…)_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Just out of Reach_

Part 1

_The Cloaked doll_

"I'll meet you in the waterways," an ivory skinned boy with raven black hair, pulled tightly to the side, tied into a side ponytail finished. He folded up the tan map he was holding and placed it into his pocket.With that smug trace of arrogance, he put his right heel forward, "Is that understood?"

There were four other people sitting on the rug of the boy's house. First, to his right, was a silver haired male with dark skin. A black triangle tattoo painted the flesh beneath his right, sea-foam green eye. His name was Senel Coolidge, occupation: Alliance Marine. He was here on a search for his sister, Shirley, who had been kidnapped by a man named Vaclav.

Next to Senel was a woman named Chloe. She had short dark brown hair, cut just above her shoulders and light brown eyes. Also she was a knight with a strong sense of justice and redemption. She joined Senel the time they infiltrated the Bandit's lair and has been a loyal companion since then.

Sitting next to Chloe was a sunny yellow clad girl with short brown hair. Her name was Norma Beatty, a treasure-fanatic who had been searching the legacy for an artifact known as the Everlight.

Finally, straight across from Jay was Will Raynard. He was the oldest member of this strange quartet of go-getters. He had short brunette hair and glasses, with a bright orange shirt. His skills were proficient in Crystal Eres.

The four nodded in unison, standing up to leave the strangely colored, dimly lit room. They practically dashed through the door, desperate to get to Shirley before it was too late. This would soon become routine for them.

After the door slammed shut, rocking the furniture in the room slightly with its intense impact, Jay stood up and shook his head. Side ponytail swinging back and forth, he shrugged and put his hands firmly into his pockets, "My, they seem to be off in a hurry." He headed for the back door of the house and turned around to the Oresoren, small otters that he lived with, and with a trace of unwillingness laced in his voice sighed, "I guess we too should go…"

_"Munny, we have been walking for like 5 hours today!" Natshia wined, hanging her head and dragging her feet in the sand, "This is boooooooooooooring!"_

Munlight tightened her grip on her blanket, which was draped in the same way it was when they arrived on the Legacy five weeks ago. Since then, they had wandered around aimlessly; at times the only sound they heard was the squeaking of Munlight's slippers when all conversation topics had been used.

But today, Munlight had a good topic starter, "Choosing to ignore your crap-tastic ways to start a dialogue, I shall use my own."

Natshia blinked a few times, standing to attention.

"Why is it that people here give me strange looks when I talk to you?" Munlight stated bluntly, stopping along the path.

Natshia's gaze saddened as her teeth came down on her lower lip. She played around with the flower in her hair and kicked the dirt path, "_Like, I don't really think it matters, does it?" _ A light smile graced her lips and she put a hand on the other girl's shoulder, _"But ya'know, I wouldn't care if you were even the only person in the world I could talk to!"_

"The corniness of that statement ranks that of an anniversary card." The crimson haired girl said in a bittersweet retort. This made Natshia smile and let out a minute giggle.

The sky turned grey, with dark clouds blanketing the once crystal blue sky. The air became warm and heavy with thick moisture looming around them. The trees and bushes began to sway to the rhythm of the warm gales encasing them as it picked up speed.

Munlight clutched her violet blanket; a small shiver crept up her spine as she shuddered. Natshia enveloped her body in her arms and let out a deep sigh, _"Well, it looks like it is going to rain."_

"A total understatement." Munlight muttered, her eyes scanning the surrounding area for their closest shelter, "I believe we are close to the Waterways."

_"Really?"_ Natshia's voice resounded with hope and she skipped over to the rose haired girl.

"Yes, I just said we are." Munlight sighed, "If we keep to this direction, we should reach it in a few minutes."

The blue-clad girl let out a sigh of relief and grabbed her friend's arm, _"Well Munny, lets go!"_

_Why does it always rain when it is most inconvenient? _Jay the Unseen sighed in malcontent. He had been walking down the one way path to the Waterways for quite some time now. _I wonder if Senel's group has even made it there yet. _The skies that were trying to restrain their raindrops finally gave in to the small drops of precipitation. Slowly the rain began to darken the dirt path, polka dotting it with water. Jay maintained his cool composure, only cursing the weather under his breath.

Within a minute though, the purple-clad boy was lost in his thoughts of pride and success in the perfection of his plan as a way of ignoring the annoying rain. But be at fault, Jay got a little too absorbed in his thoughts when a figure came out from the path parallel to his own.

_Squeak, Squeak_

The sound of her maddening seal slippers broke the boy from his train of thought as he looked up in shock. He slipped a pale hand into his pocket, gripping at one of his cold metal daggers.

The girl must have sensed his presence there, because she stopped dead in her path. A purple cover, draped over her petite body, mingled with the wind. Her indistinguishable face turned to glance at him, light blue eyes pierced through the veil of darkness, even though there was some distance between them. He heard her mumble something, as if someone were standing next to her, then she scampered over to the path her was on, purple blanket whooshing behind her and the squeaking of her slippers going at a rapid beat.

Jay jolted and stepped to the side as the girl dashed towards him. But as she was right next to him the strangest thing happened…

The world stopped

Color vanished from the natural world

Green trees

Were black and white

The sky was grey.

The only color he saw…

Was on him and her.

Everything was silent. Only the drumming of their hearts beating in a synchronized tune could be heard echoing in the vast field.

_Munlight_

The name resounded in his head.

Finally the world returned to color and the girl passed by him, darting in the direction he was heading. The boy raised his eyebrow in confusion, his hands trembling at his side. He jammed them back into his pockets, "Why am I shaking?" He muttered to himself. Clenching his fists, he decided to think about it later, otherwise it would just hammer at his mind on his current mission.

Luckily, Jay always seems to get everywhere before Senel's group. I mean, he always knows the best way to get everywhere.

Well, the rain stopped and the sun beamed through the clouds. Jay had never been so relieved to see the sunlight. Everyone else must have been too, because as the group approached him Norma jumped into the air and Chloe was wringing out her hat.

"Well, it seems you were able to make it." Jay teased, leaning back on his left heel, arrogantly. There was nothing better than the sweetness of placing first, no matter what it was.

Senel seemed as frustrated as ever and took no pleasure in Jay's sarcastic comment. Instead he just continued on with the plan, "Jay, now what?"

Jay sighed and went over to the ledge to begin explaining the rest of his well thought out strategy. He pointed his finger to the road below them and started, "First-"

_Squeak, Squeak, Squeak_.

Jay recognized that obnoxious sound. He dropped his finger and searched the bottom of the road, "Is it…" he mumbled. Senel and the others had looks of perplexity drawn on their faces, shrugging at the sudden interruption.

"Ooooooh! JJ!" Norma stomped her foot onto the ground, "What are you doing? Tell us the plan now!"

"Norma is right," Chloe added, "We really don't have much time-"

"Quiet!" Jay snapped in a hushed tone, still looking over the edge. The sound hammered at the ground, coming closer like a predator on an unsuspecting prey. (No sexual innuendos implied, this is not a rated M story.)

She was closer now, her giant shadow casting obsidian over the pathway into the waterways.

"DIR DIR DIR DIR!!" She came into full view. Jay stepped back, taking in the birds-eye view of the bizarre girl, who seems to just appear out of no where. She paused at the entrance to the cave-like Waterways and looked left and right. Lingering at the entrance, the girl closed her left eye, seeming to be trying to take in something that no one else detected. Norma sauntered over to Jay and leaned over the edge, trying to figure out the girl's strange lull.

"Oh please…don't go into the Waterways…." Jay muttered.

The girl looked up at the group watching her in suspicion and of course chooses to dart right into the Waterways.

Well, I know I just posted this yesterday, but I hated how it turned out. Therefore…..I EDITED IT AGAIN! So if you read this and thought it was stupid the first time, please tell me if this is better I know the first chapter is ALWAYS SLOW! But once the story really begins to pick up speed, I promise you will like it better Well, please review.

Munlight: Review, damnit….

Natshia: MUNNY!


End file.
